Monkey Wild
Plot When Molly's class is learning about monkeys and when Oona and Gil heard about it they said it was not a good idea.So the kids embark on a Monkey rescue mission. Trivia Deema,Goby and Nonny are absent in this episode When the movie played the part from Sailtastic Adventure was used in the film This is the only time where Oona and Gil make friends with a monkey Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Gil/Zach # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Brian Stepanek as Principal Paskey # Catherine Taber as Mrs Greenfields # Frank Walker as Bubble Puppy # Zoe Pessin as Female Classmate Transcript (The episode starts off at school.) Mrs Greenfields: "Tomorrow class we are gonna learn about Monkeys.So I hope nobody goes Bananas." Molly: "Learning about Monkeys that's so." Oona: "Terrible." Molly: "What do you guys mean terrible." Gil: "Come with us and we'll show you." Zach: "What's going on." Molly: "Oona and Gil are showing me something." Leah: "What.What is it." Molly: "You'll find out guys." (Oona gives Molly a projector.) Oona: "Here just watch how we first persuade a Monkey." Gil: "And watch how we first became our true friends." (Molly turns the crank and the movie played.) Oona: "Our Monkey story by Oona and Gil." (The film shows Oona and Gil swimming over to the Monkey and getting the next piece back.Right after Oona and Gil learned their lesson of compassion the Monkey sorta hugged them.) Both: (Giggles). (The next film shows Oona and Gil playing in a jungle.) Oona: "Can't catch me Gil." Gil: "I'll get you." (A Monkey popping out makes Oona and Gil fall down.) Gil: "Hey little Monkey." Oona: "We gotta go.Our friends are probably wondering where have we been." Gil: "Hmm I think you look lonely." Oona: "And that's how it all began." (The film comes to an end.) Molly: (Sighs). Zach: "Uh Molly." Leah: "Are you okay." Molly: "Uh yeah i'm fine.Thank you." Oona: "Ya see Molly." Gil: "We've seen that part before and it's amazing.So please don't learn them." Molly: "I won't and neither would anyone else." Zach: "What do you mean." Leah: "Yeah.What do you mean." Molly: "We're going on a Monkey Rescue Mission." Oona: "What about the Monkey." Gil: "Maybe it can help us along with our rescue mission." Molly: "Let's do this." Zach: "Yeah." Leah: "Let's do it." (They form a hand huddle.) All: "No matter what the test we Guppy Scouts always do our best." (At school.) Mrs Greenfields: "Okay class after lunch we'll get started to learn about monkeys." (The bell rings and everyone exit the classroom.Mrs Greenfields locks the door.Molly peeks out of the locker.) Zach: "I think the coast is clear." Leah: "Where's Oona and Gil." (Molly finds them behind a plant.) Molly: "Uh guys what are you doing." Oona: "Hey Molly ya know what monkey's love most." Molly: "I don't know." Gil: "Bananas." Zach: "Whoa." Leah: "Nice hiding place though." Molly: "C'mon we gotta focus." (They came out of their hiding place.) Zach: "Time to get in the door and freedom for the monkeys." Leah: "But first we gotta unlock the door." (They uses a key but it failed.) Oona: "Guys we have a problem here." Gil: (Grunts)"The door's locked." Molly: "We'll have to find a different way in c'mon." (They sneak in the vents and find a room from above.) Leah: "We're going in." Zach: "Alright we're ready." (They tied the ropes around their waists and climb down.) Zach: "Lower us down." (They climb down only to find out they're in the principal's office.) Molly: "Oh no it's Principal Paskey's room.Wrong area." Zach: "Guys." Leah: "We could use some help." (The monkey climbs down and pulls Zach and Leah up.) Leah: "Thanks little guy." Zach: "We've almost got caught." (They sneak into the classroom and gets the monkeys.) Zach: "Hey monkeys." Leah: "We're here to save you." Molly: "Let's go before the teacher comes in." (There was a noise and it sounds like the teacher came back.) All: (Gasping). Molly: "The teacher's back quick hide." (When Mrs Greenfields open the door she finds out that the Monkeys are gone.) Mrs Greenfields: "The monkeys.They're gone.I must get the principal right away.Principal Paskey.Principal Paskey." (They came out of their hiding places.) Leah: "That was a close one." Zach: "Let's teleport ourselves to the zoo." (They teleport themselves to the zoo.) Molly: "Alright Monkeys go." Oona: "Why aren't they leaving." Gil: "Let's go find another place so they'll be safe." (They went back home.) Molly: "There perfect." Oona: "Lunch is almost over hurry we gotta move." Gil: "We'll be back after school okay." (At school.) Molly: "I made it." (Principal Paskey comes in.) Principal Paskey: "Good afternoon class.Mrs Greenfields has informed us that all the Monkeys have gone missing.Does anyone knows about this.Well I've been in this racket for quite a while and I think I know what happened.One of you might thought you'd be a hero by rescuing the poor apes and the one who is grateful would be on the statue.After school I'm checking your houses for the missing monkeys.So beware.The Principal is coming." Zach: "Oh no." Leah: "We gotta get home and fast." (After school Molly,Zach and Leah went to get Oona and Gil.They spot them playing fetch with Bubble Puppy.) Oona: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Guys we gotta hurry home the Principal is coming to check on our houses and we gotta get to our house before he checks it.We gotta move." Gil: "C'mon." (They quickly swim back home.) Molly: "Hurry guys." Oona: "Gotta get home.Gotta get home.Gotta get home." Gil: "Hurry." Zach: "Guys look the principal." Leah: "Quick we gotta sneak past him." (Principal Paskey is coming to the Kids's home to look for the lost monkeys.) Principal Paskey: "Open up.Monkey inspection." (They made it back home.) Oona: "Home at last." Gil: "Now c'mon guys we've got to hide the Monkeys before the principal finds them." Zach: "You got it." Leah: "Let's hide them in a safest of all safest place." (But when they open the door of their home the monkeys escaped from the tank.) Molly: (Gasps). Leah: "Quick we gotta use these nets and make a trail of bananas for the monkeys to follow we can hide them in the garage." Zach: "Great idea now let's go we've got some monkeys to round up." (They hurried and round up the monkeys and they put them in the garage.) Molly: "We're halfway done." (The doorbell ringed.) Oona: "Prinicpal Paskey he's here." Principal Paskey: "Open up.Monkey Inspection." Gil: "Alright plan B make sure he doesn't see the Monkeys." (Principal Paskey comes in the house.) Principal Paskey: "What's going on in here." All: "Nothing." (Molly sees some Monkeys on the coat hanger.) Molly: "Let me put your jacket up on the hanger." Principal Paskey: "Thank you my lady." (Zach and Leah closed the curtains.) Zach: "We don't want the sunlight to hurt your eyes sir." Leah: "Yeah." Principal Paskey: "That's fine.I'm gonna be on my way now.Not." (The kids quickly round up the monkeys and hide them from the Principal.) Principal Paskey: "What's this room." Molly: "That's Olivia and Deema's room but I wouldn't go in there they have a security system." (Principal Paskey gets electrocuted.) Principal Paskey: "It sounds like this place is totally Monkey free.Time I get going goodbye." Molly: "I'll get your jacket." (Principal Paskey's jacket wasn't on the coat hanger.) Principal Paskey: "I'll get that." (Principal Paskey gets his jacket.But suddenly he went totally crazy Monkeys we're in his jacket.) Principal Paskey: "That's it you're the Monkey hero." All: (Sighs). (The guppies put the monkeys back in the tank.Then they went in the kitchen.) Zach: "We're sorry that you guys failed." Leah: "Well operation hide the monkeys from Principal Paskey was a total bust." Oona: "Yeah." Gil: "If only Principal Paskey could see the way we do." (The Monkey gets the projector.) Molly: "Guys I think it's on to something.Can someone give me a banana." Zach: "What are you doing." Leah: "Yeah what are you gonna do." Molly: "Remember when Oona and Gil learned their lesson of compassion well I'm gonna do the same thing they did.Alright Molly you can do it." (Molly learned her lesson of compassion the Monkey sorta hugged her.) Molly: (Laughs). (Molly gets the projector.) Molly: "Got the projector.That gives us an idea." (The next day at school Principal Paskey and Mrs Greenfields sighs in love.) Zach: "Uh guys." Leah: "Are you alright." Both: "We're fine.Thank you." Molly: "Oona and Gil seen that part before and so do I and it's amazing." Mrs Greenfields: "I guess learning about Monkeys wasn't such a good idea." Principal Paskey: "What are we gonna do with the Monkeys." Molly: "I thought you never asked." (They made a Monkey playground in the tank.) Oona: "We call them." Both: "The playground of Monkeys." All: (Amazed chatter). Zach: "Nice plan Molly." Leah: "Yeah great idea." Female Classmate: "Since when did they add bananas." (Mrs Greenfields cover up the tank.) Mrs Greenfields: "Class dismissed." (The kids are walking home from school.) Zach: "A Monkey Playground was a great idea." Leah: "Yeah." Gil: "It was." Oona: "We're sorry that Principal Paskey gave you detention Molly." Molly: "It's alright and I'm still glad the Monkeys are completely safe and everything will be just fine." Zach: "Guys look." (They look at the sign.) All: "Tonight's special; Early Bird Surprise." Zach: "Oh boy." Leah: "Looks like we're gonna need another rescue mission." All: "Here we go again." (The guppies carried the Birds across the street.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Episodes That Have Molly As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Zach As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Leah As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Gil As The Main Character Category:Episodes That Have Oona As The Main Character